From Another Point of View
by Orange Gel
Summary: Unsure of his feelings for Yu, Yosuke is sent on a unique journey reliving certain events with a few changes. Yu/Yosuke eventually, and a little gender bending. Rated M to be safe on language and themes.
1. Prologue: The ghost story is real?

**From Another Point of View**

Prologue: The ghost story is real?!

It has been barely a month since he left, and the weird still isn't gone. You just don't think of a bro that much. It's not normal. _Girls_ think: What is he doing now? Is he bored in his new school, or does he have a ton of friends? What did he make for dinner? Is he going to text me today?

"Ugh!" I find myself groaning in total frustration as I slam my head down on my desk. The bell rang right before I freaked out, so at least I'm not going to get called on it.

"What's your problem, Yosuke?" Except by Chie, of course.

I just keep my head on the desk and wave a hand in, what I hope is, Chie's general direction, "Nothing."

"Oookaay," I don't think she believes me, but at least she leaves me be… for once.

I bet I'm overthinking this. I do that. I should get to work.

I rush out and run down the floodplain. Then, I realize I'm not really that late. I slow to a walk as I stare at my phone. I guess I'm still not used to not talking to him after class. No more need to run like an idiot all the way to Junes. I shut my phone with a sigh. This sucks.

When I look up something catches my eye. Is that the fox that kept following us into the TV? He's usually at the shrine, right? Yeah, that's him, weird red bib and all. Whatever. I shrug and pass by him, then he yips. He _can't_ be trying to get my attention. I turn around, and he yips. Seriously?

"What's up, boy? Whoa!" The fox suddenly circles my legs then dashes off in the direction of the shopping district.

Does he want me to follow him? The fox stops just at the edge of my vision and yips. This yip sounded a little impatient, like the sound that fills my ears when I tune out a ranting Chie. Well, I've got time, and nothing better to do. I guess I'll follow him. He does go toward the shopping district. The fox stopped and waited by the gas station, then continued pass the bookstore before finally stopping and yipping right in front of the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my entire life.

I'm sure I'm gaping at it. Seriously, after last year I thought I've seen it all. But besides fog and corpses, all the freaky shit was contained inside a TV. Did I fall in somewhere? No way. I look all around me. This is definitely Inaba's shopping district. Everything is normal except this weird door. Why is there a weird door?! I rub my eyes. Maybe I'm just crazy. It's still there, a freaky blue doorway just floating there right in front of me. What the Hell?!

I jump when I hear a disgusted grunt from behind, "Are you gonna just stare at it?"

I turn and see Marie standing behind me with her arms crossed and an impatient look on her face. I guess she decided to stay in Inaba. Wait, can she see it too? I look from Marie to the door, then back to Marie, "Marie-chan? Y-you can see that too?"

"Didn't he tell you? Or did you not believe him? Ugh, whatever. I lived here for a while. Anyway, you can see it now, because The Nose has some kind of twisted interest in your behavior. I guess you're losing sight of yourself, or something. Like I care. I'm just here, because he asked for me and I kinda owe him. Let's go." Marie starts to pull me toward the door.

I tug back. This is all sorts of crazy, "Wait, hold on! 'The Nose'? Like in Partner's stupid ghost story? That shit is _real_?!" I mean, it can't be, right? He'd tell me, wouldn't he? Well, I'd probably laugh at him anyway…

Marie just stares at me for a minute, then bursts out laughing, "He told you guys about the Velvet Room like it was a ghost story? Wow, there is so much you don't know about him." Marie shakes her head then forces me through the door.

Creepy piano music, and a blue velvet limo. Are we moving? I went through a door, and now I'm sitting in a limo. How does that work? Marie and a woman I swear I saw with Partner once are sitting on either side of an old man that I can only describe as nightmare fuel. You know if he described this dude better then maybe it would have been a better scary story. The old man has his hands folded under his long nose and says, "Welcome to the Velvet Room."

The Velvet Room? Who calls the back seat of a limo… Ugh, never mind. I'm am sending Partner one Hell of an email if I get out of this without waking up first. I am _so_ weirded out right now. The woman gives me a warm smile, "It seems fate has caused us to meet again, Yosuke Hanamura. I am Margaret. I assisted your friend, Yu Narukami, on his journey this past year. This gentleman is my master, Igor."

 _Pfft_! Igor?! That is so freaking cliché! Shit, now that lady is giving me a scary look. Okay, calm down Yosuke. Don't insult the hot woman's creepy master…

Margaret clears her throat as she opens the large book on her lap, "The bond you have forged with Narukami," the card I always see when I summon Jiraya floats from the open page. The card seems to be flickering like a flame fighting to stay lit, "has become somewhat unstable."

"While I do not believe it will go out," Igor continues, "I find it rather interesting. It seems you are uncertain of what kind of relationship you hold with the wild card."

Wild card?! He doesn't seriously mean, "R-relationship?! With Y-Yu?!"

Marie rolls her eyes, "No with the fox outside… Geez, who else?"

"I don't suppose you could tell me what is making you uncertain," that Igor dude is staring at me like he can see into my soul. What did I eat yesterday? This has got to be a nightmare.

Be cool, be cool, "Oh, come on. We're bros. You know, best friends. Partners."

Margaret raises an eyebrow, "The word 'partner' can refer to another on several different levels. We honestly do not want to cause you more discomfort by spelling it out."

" _You_ don't," Marie scoffs, "I've seen the way he acted around him, and I've seen him freak out about a related issue." Marie turns to glare at me with a smug smirk on her face, "You're afraid of being gay."

 _Guh_! Dammit, Marie! I don't… I'm not… Hell.

"I see," Igor chuckles, "you cannot determine your true feelings, because you are afraid of becoming something you fear. To determine the truth, perhaps you need to look at your relationship from another point of view. What if we take the fear out of the equation?"

"Huh?"

I have no idea what this guy is going on about, but I think he's going to do something, "This place exists between mind and matter, dreams and reality. I'm going to send you on a journey through this place that will help you discover your true feelings."

A journey? In a limo? Are we going somewhere? Wait, I'm totally lost now. Before I even have a chance to think about this anymore, there's a flash of bright white light, then everything just goes black.


	2. Chapter 1: What the eff?

Chapter One: What the _eff_?!

Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a freaking bus! What is that beeping? I open my eyes, and the beeping gets louder as I come to my senses. My room? I guess it was just a nightmare. Phew, I thought I was going crazy. I reach over and slam on my alarm's off button.

"Oh, freakin' finally! That was damn irritating!"

Huh, who was that? It sounded like Marie, but what is she doing in my room? I shake my head hoping to become a little more awake. Still, there she is, sitting in my neglected desk chair with her arms crossed. How did she get in here?

Marie continues to rant, "I would have shut the damn thing up myself, but I have no idea what that noise maker does."

"Marie-chan, why are you in my room?"

"Huh?," Marie looks around, "Well, if you want to get technical, this isn't exactly your room. You heard The Nose. You're on another plane of existence, or whatever. I'm here to make sure you don't freak out about the changes that were made."

"Changes?" I look around again. The first weird thing I catch is the trees outside my window are fully green. It's still April, right? I grab my phone and glance at the date, September 8th 2011 6:00am. "What?!" Did I go back in time, or something?

Marie sighs and rubs her temples. She must really hate explaining stuff, "This date seems to be about when your link started to go all weird and stuff. You're going to look at your relationship through a new perspective or something."

"I don't see what's so different," I shrug, "but I really can't be late today, so Marie-chan could you, uh, leave while I get dressed?"

"What? It's not like you don't have anything I've never seen before," Marie shrugs right back.

"Say what? Are you saying you've seen-?"

"No, you perv! Ugh! Just look at yourself!"

My mom's voice yells up from downstairs, "Yo-chan dear! Are you up? I don't want you to miss your trip!"

"Yo- _chan_?" She hasn't called me that since I was eight!

Marie grins as she points to the Yasogami _girl's_ school uniform hanging on my closet door, "Changes, stupid. You can't be gay if you're a girl."

Girl? I look down. I've got boobies, holy shit! I flip off my blanket. I'm wearing panties and I'm missing, well you know. "No way!"

I leap out of bed and run straight for the bathroom. Oh man, it's weird, but I get to see a girl naked! That girl is me, and this is probably a dream, but I'm gonna make the most of it, damn straight.

Marie makes a disgusted sound, "You better not be touching yourself in there!"

"Oh shut up!" I glare at the door as I shout through it, "If you were a dude, you'd want to look at it too!"

"Disgusting." I bet she's shaking her head, "Whatever, I should warn you, that first off, you are the only one who can see or hear me here. I have to follow you, and we don't want to change the situation too much. Also, not too much else has changed. You need to be more aware of…"

Marie suddenly stops talking for a second, then I barely catch her saying, "People you have agreed to live with you, for one," Marie finishes in a quiet snicker.

Why is she laughing? Wait, people I have agreed to live with?

"Uh, uh, Yosuke-chan forgot to lock the door~" Teddie chirps as he throws the door open.

Ted.

Fuck.

I'm naked, and he's staring. You think I'd kick his ass, but I'm really not that smooth.

"Kyaa! Get the Hell out, you dumb bear! Did you just take a picture?! I never should have taught you how to use a phone!"

Finally I will myself to move. I snatch the phone out of Teddie's hands, push him out into the hall, slam the door shut, and lock the stinking door. I am erasing his entire photo library as soon as I get the chance. Until then, I'm holding onto this.

Besides this stuff, the rest of the morning was the same. Same breakfast, same annoying whining from Ted about wanting to come along. " _I don't how, but you'll find a way. Don't worry"_ , I think as I try to tune out his whining. The only difference other than the peeping was, as I ran out the door, Dad calling me 'Princess' as he tells me to pay attention on my trip. I cringe. I'm a girl, and Dad calls me 'Princess'.

I won't lie. Repeating the school trip is going to be weird. I better make sure I don't slip and call Naoto a 'she', though I bet flustering the "Detective Prince" by knowing her secret would be epic.

Will anything be super different? My brain comes to a screeching halt when I get hit by an idea. Holy shit. I'm a girl. That means I will be rooming with girls. Possibly rooming with _Risette_! Oh man, oh man, oh man! Their room might be like ours was with only one bed! This sucky school trip just got awesome.


	3. Chapter 2: A love hotel veteran!

Chapter Two: I think I just learned something really weird about Rise.

On the bus, as I repeat my doom and gloom act about how little free time we get, I start to think about what that Igor dude did to me. For one, I had no trouble getting dressed like I thought I would. I knew exactly how I wear my uniform and all the accessories that seem to go with it. Normally, I think I would panic when I realized there were no pockets for my phone and MP3 player, but I just put on a fashionable belt over my skirt and clipped them on, then rested my headphones around my neck like usual. Wait, back up… Did I just say "fashionable"? What the fuck is wrong with me?

Anyway, it also looks like I wear tight shorts that peak out from the skirt. I'm guessing it's so I don't flash all of Inaba while riding my bike. At least I still have my sneakers. I don't want to know if that freak gave me the ability to walk around in heels.

I guess the good thing about this, considering I am now feeling my masculinity slip through my fingers, is that the others won't think I'm acting weird. I can't believe they really believe I'm a girl. Everyone seems pretty real, but they're not, right? Ah, I don't get it! I really shouldn't think too much…

* * *

It was hard to get through all those lame lectures a second time, but we finally get to the hotel. As luck would have it, I get put with Chie, Yukiko, and Rise. I think this is the first lucky thing that has ever happened to me.

The girls are staring at the room in wonder. Kind of disgusted, but real curious at the same time. I realize I have a creepy smirk on my face a little too late. "Yosuke!" Chie glares at me, "What the Hell is with that sick look?!"

My face heats up and I try to look at anything besides Chie's death glare, "Nothing. Just never thought I'd ever end up in a room like this, that's all."

"I'm with Yosuke-chan on this one," Yukiko nods with a grin, "This certainly is different."

Chie walks around the room with a confused look on her face, "Geez, I thought Yu was just messing with us, but this sure screams 'love hotel'."

"Oh, don't worry about it! Check out this bed!" Rise crawls onto the bed, then flips herself onto her butt and bounces on it. Oh man, if I had my dick right now, Chie would kick it.

The girls watch along with me as Rise pats the bed, "It's a waterbed! Come on feel it; it's squishy!"

It's like she knew it before she sat on it. Nah, I'm just fantasizing way too much.

"Oh yeah, let me in on that action!" Chie jumps onto the bed with all the grace of a hippo.

Yukiko grabs my wrist, "Us too! I bet all four of us could fit on a bed that size!"

Wha? Did she say all four of us will fit?! Is Yukiko suggesting we all sleep together?! My mind goes blank as she pulls me onto the bed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rise crawl over to the buttons on the far edge of the bed, "It gets better, watch this!" Rise, unlike Teddie, presses only a single button. The bed starts to rotate. Yukiko loses her balance and falls on top of Chie. I realize too late that she still has my wrist. I fall on them both.

I'm expecting them to shove me off, but the two of them just giggle like crazy as the bed continues to turn.

Wait, I wasn't imagining it this time. Rise knows how to control the bed. Why does Rise know how to control the bed?

I shouldn't ask.

After we finally stop, I head into the bathroom. That was too much. I splash cold water on my face. I look up and see Marie in the mirror. I yelp, whirl around, and slam my back into the sink.

Marie snickers, "Keep it down, will you? The girls are going to think you're crazy or some shit."

"Right."

"You have questions, huh?" Marie crosses her arms.

"Yeah," I feel I need to know, "just how real is this?"

"Between dreams and reality," Marie groans as she tries to keep it simple for my little brain, "It's a dream, because you're different. It's real in that, even without you, some of this stuff actually happened. I'll warn you. Tomorrow evening will change up a bit. The Nose is messing with some stuff to make you think."

"So you're saying Rise really knows how a love hotel's bed works?"

Marie gives off another disgusted sound, "Yeah, so? Anyway, any conversations that you have directly with someone will probably be different, but events without you intervening stay the same. Do you get it yet?"

"I think so?"

"Good enough," Marie grumbles before disappearing.

There's a knock on the bathroom door, "Hey Yosuke-senpai, did you just discover the shower?" Rise giggles, "I heard you yelp a minute ago."

"Uh, I just slipped on the floor a bit, but I caught myself. What's weird about the shower?" I take a closer look at the shower. There's a control panel here too.

Rise opens the door then goes over to the control panel, "You can adjust the water pressure, lighting for mood, and there's music."

Yukiko comes over to the door, "Wow, Rise-chan. You seem to know a lot about this place…"

"Uh," Rise's face gets bright red. Leave it to Yukiko to ask the questions I would get murdered for asking. Rise waves her arms at Yukiko, "I-it's not what you think, Yukiko-senpai! I just had to stay at one of these when we couldn't find any vacant hotels in a place I did a shoot at once…"

"Oh," Is it just me, or does Yukiko look disappointed? "that makes sense. When you were by yourself you just tried all the buttons… I would do that too if I was here by myself."

I remember when I was with the guys and I laugh, "Yeah, I bet Ted's pulling something like that right now."

 _So_ glad I don't have to re-live that night.

My phone buzzes against my hip, so I grab it and pull it open. It's a text from my partner. I snort when I see an attached photo of Ted wrestling poor bastard Kanji on the bed in their room, flashing lights in the background and all, with the message, " _I am definitely posting this on my wall. Teddie crawled onto the bed and just started mashing buttons. The bed is rotating with the two of them on it, flashing lights, cheesy music… It's like a bad porno in here right now._ "

I chuckle, and to my shock it sounds like a really girly giggle. I bite my lip and Yukiko grabs my arm, "Ooh, is it from the boys? Let me see!"

Before I have a chance to react, Yukiko grabs my phone. As soon as she sees the text, she launches into one of her classic giggle fits. Rise looks over Yukiko's shoulder and starts to giggle too.

Chie gets up and walks up to us, "Hey Yosuke, what's so funny?"

"Yu just proved my theory about Ted smashing random buttons on the bed," I can't help but grin. Without me involved, it's real hilarious.

"Seriously?" Chie chuckles, then goes over to Yukiko and Rise, "Hey Yuki, let me see!"

My phone buzzes a second time. The girls stop laughing and give me a questioning look. Shit what did Partner just text me? "What?"

"Senpai just mentioned Teddie wanted to send him some pictures, but you took Teddie's phone…" Rise's voice trails off as heat rises to my face.

Chie snickers, "Wait, does that mean Teddie got your goods on camera? I mean what else would it be?"

"I don't know Chie," Yukiko shrugs, "You know the littlest things set Yosuke-chan off. It might just be photos of her eating or something…"

My voice drips with venom, "I didn't check yet, but if he did, I'm seriously going to kill him."

"It _is_ your goods!" Chie runs over to my bag and goes through it. Within seconds she has Teddie's phone in her grasp.

I run over and try to take the phone back, but Chie keeps dodging me, "Chie, why the Hell do you want to see me naked anyway?"

"I'm not gonna _stare_ , idiot," Chie grunts as I keep trying to grab Teddie's effin' phone, "I just want to see if he was able to do it."

"Yosuke-senpai, how did Teddie manage to see you anyway?" Rise puts a finger on her chin.

Chie chuckles, "Looks like some idiot forgot to lock the bathroom door this morning…"

"Chie, we should delete those," Yukiko puts a hand on Chie's shoulder, "That's terrible, even for Teddie."

Rise giggles, "Do you think Teddie was going to send Senpai _those_ pictures? Scandalous!"

"Geez," I can't believe that stupid bear! "Guys just give me the phone, please?"

Chie clicks her tongue, "Have a little faith, Yosuke. I'm deleting them. I know you would just die if Yu saw these."

What makes her think that? Wait a second. Normally, Partner and I hung out all the time. If you add a skirt to the equation, any other girl would see it as flirting, right? They all probably think I have a giant crush on Yu!

"You don't?" Marie pops up next to me, "Isn't that why we're here?"

Knowing the girls would think I've totally lost it, I just glare at Marie instead of answer. That might not be it. It could be something else! I bet I friend-zoned him, yeah.

"Ugh, please," Marie sounds disgusted again, "Even as a guy you got angry every time a girl touched him. Don't give me that look. Whatever."

She disappears again. Can she read my thoughts? Creepy.


	4. Chapter 3: Damn bear, damn geezer

Chapter 3: Damn bear. Damn creepy old man.

Ah, Teddie's pity date. The day poor Yukiko thought would never come, because she thought Teddie was confined to the TV world. The girls are making use of him though. Teddie is their shopping pack mule. The day has been going pretty much the same so far. They didn't even pressure me to follow them into the one-millionth store they went into, which I believe is the one we lost them at.

Yu looks around, "I think we lost them."

"We should split up and look for them," I shrug. Just like last time.

Kanji goes on ahead, "I'll try this way."

After Kanji leaves I start in another direction, but Yu grabs my wrist, "Wait Yosuke."

Okay, my heart did _not_ just vibrate through my ears, "W-what's up, Partner?" And I didn't just stutter either. Nope, uh-uh.

"We already lost the other girls," Yu uses the serious tone he usually reserves for the TV, "I don't think it's wise for you to wander off by yourself too."

I try to fight down the blush creeping up to my face, "You have my number, what's the big deal?"

I can't bring myself to look him in the face, so I can't see his expression. He doesn't say anything, but pulls me along as he walks in the opposite direction Kanji went. Damn, he has a strong grip…

When I went off last time, I ended up running into Rise near that club, Escapade. Yu showed up with Chie, so he must've found her before we all met up.

We walk in silence for a bit, and he hasn't let go of my wrist, "H-hey Partner? That's startin' to hurt a little."

"Oh," he lets go like my hand is on fire, "sorry."

I look up at him. Is he actually blushing? No way. It's just the sun hitting his face, or something.

We stop across the street from a block of stores with a few alleyways between. I sit down on a nearby bench. I guess we walked pretty far; my feet are killing me… That's when we notice yelling from an alley across the street.

"I think that's Chie," Yu turns toward the alley. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

"Okay, dude. I don't feel like walking anymore, so don't worry, I'm not moving." I watch him run across the street. Figures Chie got into some kind of scuffle. I swear she searches for trouble like it's a hobby.

After I can't see him anymore, I flop back on the bench. I probably don't look very ladylike like this, but Hell if I care. It's hot out, and I feel like we've been walking all day.

A few minutes later, I see someone's shadow loom over me, and I sit up like a shot. It's a couple of seedy looking dudes, and they're staring at me like I'm meat. Seriously, their expressions really match Chie's expression right before she devours a beef skewer. One of them starts talking, and he sounds even seedier than he looks, "Hey baby, what's a hot number like you doing out all by yourself?"

Wow. I hope I never sounded that creepy when I spoke to girls. If I did, now I get why I couldn't get anywhere. These guys look so desperate they make me look picky. The other one adds, "Come with us. We'll show you a good time." Seriously? Are these guys for real?

All right, enough comparing. What the Hell should I do? I guess, I'll just tell them I'm not interested, "No thanks, I'm good. I'm waiting for someone." I try to wave them off like it's no big deal.

The first one reaches for me, "Oh come on. We'll take you somewhere real fun."

I can't scoot any further back on the bench, so I swat his hand away. Honestly, he's staring to piss me off, "I said, no thanks. Get lost asshole."

The second one grabs my arm and pulls me up from the bench, "Such dirty words from such a pretty mouth."

Oh crap, this guy is stronger than he looks. I feel a hand brush against my leg and all I can do is cringe. Shit.

"I believe the lady told you ' _no_ '," I look past the creeps and see Yu giving them a menacing glare.

The creepers turn to face him, and I use that opening to slam my heel into the second guy's foot. Thankfully, that's enough to get the jerk to let go. When he recovers, he tries to grab me again, but I'm too fast for him. The first one growls in frustration and comes at me from the other side. Yu grabs him by the arm and twists it behind his back.

Yu's voice comes out in a low growl, "Don't. Touch. Her."

I stumble as I back out of the way and someone catches me, "Hey, are you okay?"

I sigh in relief when I realize it's Chie, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Yu lets go of the guy and continues to fix a dark glare on the creeps. They try to stare him down, but give up quickly and run off.

Chie lets out a breath, "Whew, and I thought those jerks trying to take that kid's money were nasty. These guys were just plain disgusting!"

"Yosuke," Yu runs over to me and grabs my hand. God dammit, now he can tell I'm shaking, "are you all right?"

"Yeah," I am totally failing at acting casual, "I'm g-good. You guys showed up just before I could give them an ass kicking…"

I let go, and Chie guides me to a bench. Yu goes over to a nearby vending machine and buys a couple of bottles of water. He comes over and hands them to Chie and me.

I try to change the subject, "So Chie, what kind of trouble were you causing?"

"Some punks were trying to hustle a middle-schooler's lunch money. I scared them off though. Yu showed up as they were running off. Glad we got here when we did." Chie chugs her water.

"Good for you," geez, what the Hell is wrong with me?

The three of us sit on the bench in silence for a minute. I look over at Yu. He's hunched over with his fists clenching on his lap. He can't be blaming himself for leaving me alone, right?

Chie's buzzing phone makes all of us jump, "Oh, it's a text from Rise. She wants us to meet her at this club she knows about."

Oh yeah, Escapade. Here's to a long evening.

* * *

The night kicks off just like before. We find Naoto at the bar right inside, and we invite her up to a VIP room Rise was able to snag for us. We get served a bunch of free sugary drinks most of us believe have alcohol in them. Then Rise suggests playing the king's game after the first round of drinks were downed.

Let me set the scene for you right now. If this is what my friends are like on too much sugar, they're going to all be horrible drunks when we get older.

Rise has become extremely whiny and bossy. Yukiko now laughs at _everything_. Even Teddie. Yukiko finds even Ted funny like this. Chie got super quiet. It's creeping me out a little. Ted has become very touchy, clingy, and even more perverted than usual. He has even expanded out to treating the dudes the same as he treats the girls. Naoto is drinking, but seems unaffected. Kanji has refused to touch the stuff since he got a look at how it's affecting Yu.

I don't blame him. _I_ stopped drinking after I saw Yu the first time. This time I _am_ drinking the sugary crap in hopes my partner's behavior doesn't disturb me half as much as last time.

Good god, when I first met him, I would've laughed if someone told me he did what he did this evening.

If I had to sum up how he was acting in two words, I would say obedient sex god. Okay, that's three, sue me.

Yu has unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his chest. Then he slips on the TV glasses. After he gives Rise some chopsticks for the game as if he was proposing marriage, he sprawls out on the long couch next to Kanji. That's when Kanji shoves the drinks away.

Rise and Yukiko are openly staring at him. Chie, Kanji, and Naoto are making an effort to look anywhere else. Ted has his head in clouds, totally enjoying how loose the room has become.

First drink. Damn this stuff makes topsicles taste like water.

Rise starts the king's game. Round one goes just like before. Ted gets king. Asks for a kiss from #3. Kanji is #3. Ted tries to change his mind, Rise whines at him. Ted shrugs and forces Kanji to the ground.

Second drink. Is this stuff just pixie stix and ice water?

King's game round two. Again no change. Yu gets king. Yukiko and Rise show their pervy side when they suggest spooning. I'm not joking. Yukiko suggested spooning. Thankfully, Yu just tells #2 to sit on his lap, or shall I say he demands in a husky voice, after making a show of hitting the #2 on a dart board, "Number two, my lap is yours."

Third drink. I'm starting to like the burn.

Chie is still the holder of #2. She flinches when she sits on his lap as if he's covered in spikes. Then Yukiko shows Chie how it's done. Rise soon bumps Yukiko out of Yu's lap and lays on it. Then the girls just cover him. I roll my eyes and down another.

Fourth drink. I can't taste it anymore, but it burns so good.

The next round finally gets dealt as I slam an empty glass down on the table. I notice I attracted Kanji and Naoto's attention. I must look like the angry drunk to them. Things take a turn at this point. Ted is still awake. He was out by now last time.

Ted gets king again. Yukiko pouts, "No fair, Teddie just had it!"

Rise repeats for at least the third of fourth time, "The king's orders are absolute!"

"Sorry Yuki-chan," Teddie grins wickedly, "I guess that's just bear's luck!"

"I know, just make it saucy, okay?" Yukiko giggles, "Let's keep beating the last request."

"No problem!" Ted leans over me. I push him off. He snickers, "Number one has to steal Yosuke's first kiss…" Rise rolls her eyes as if he's being lame, so Ted just has to add, "with tongue!"

"Whoo! Nice Teddie!" Rise giggles. I swear any other day the girls would rip him apart.

"Wait a second, Ted how would you know I'm not number one?" I stop myself and slap my forehead, "That's why you leaned on me!"

Ted just laughs. Damn bear. Great, who has #1 anyway? I look around. Chie is sighing in relief. Yukiko snaps her fingers and mutters "Darn." What's up with that? Rise and Naoto are looking around.

That just leaves Kanji and Yu. I turn slowly to look at them. Yu is leaning back and tossing the chopstick up and down with one hand and there's a cheeky smirk on his face. You have _got_ to be kidding me.

My face must be on fire, and steam must be coming out of my ears, because Yukiko has started giggling so hard she falls off the couch. Chie taps my back and whispers, "Lucky…"

I wish I had another drink, "Hey Partner," I laugh nervously. I can't tell if it's the club's bass or my heart beating loudly in my head. "You don't have to do this if…"

Yu crawls over to me until his face is only an inch away from mine and whispers, "The king's orders are absolute."

I'm starting to hate that phrase. I hear Chie yelp behind me and a thud, and then I get pushed right into Yu's face. I think it was Yukiko who did it, "Come on Yosuke, play fair!"

"Yukiko!" Chie yells probably from the floor.

I can't tell, because I swear the world stopped. I can't hear the music or the giggling girls anymore. I close my eyes and feel his hand run through my hair. It's got to be the drinks, because it shouldn't feel this good. I let out a small whimper, and he pushes his tongue inside my mouth. I feel like my body's turning into jelly. I feel his other hand grab my arm, keeping me steady. When he finally pulls away, the hand that was in my hair brushes against my ear and follows down my jaw, then lingers on my chin for a second before he takes it away and sits back.

I stay where I am, completely frozen, until I pass out from the shock.

* * *

I wake up in the hotel bed in the middle of the night. Chie's foot is in my face. How does she manage to move in her sleep so much? The other two are on the other side of the bed out cold. Only Chie is snoring away; Rise and Yukiko look dead to the world.

I carefully roll out of bed, so I don't wake the ferocious steak beast. I hold my head. It's swimming. Ugh. I stagger over to the bathroom. Did all that just seriously happen? I touch my lips. Shit, I've got problems! I shake my head. It just makes me dizzy. I run the faucet and stick my head under it. I feel like my emotions are spiraling out of control right now.

"Well, don't you look frazzled?" Marie's voice causes me to raise my head too quick and it strikes the faucet.

"Ow, shit!"

Marie sighs, "Keep it down, stupid."

"Yeah, yeah…" I rub my head. I suddenly remember what Marie said last night about the old man messing with stuff. What the eff was he trying to pull?! I glare at Marie, "What the Hell is that old fart on?!"

Marie lets out an impatient sigh, "What are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" I try to keep the shouting to a minimum, "Making Yu _kiss_ me!"

"Hmm," Marie lets out a soft, but smug, chuckle, "he didn't do that, stupid. He just kept your bear from falling asleep. That was the only change. Your luck, and the bear's luck did the rest."

Bullshit. I don't care how crazy Partner was last night. There's no way he really would… Damn it.

"Did it do anything for you?"

Marie's question made my stomach sink to my feet. I'm still lightheaded, that's all. The sugar is making my heart pound like crazy, not that… Not that… k-kiss… "N-no?"

Marie laughs, "Sure, whatever." I don't think she buys it. "Just keep thinking, or something. Remember, you don't have to worry about weirding anyone out as long as you're like that." Marie points at my chest before she vanishes.


End file.
